1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image processing method and an associated apparatus, and more particularly to a method for processing an original image generated by a digital camera through photographing, and an associated apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast developments of image capturing technologies, digital cameras have become indispensible electronic devices in the daily life. To handily operate digital cameras, common consumer cameras (shoot cameras or cameras equipped in cell phones) have a deeper depth of field, and can easily capture clear images.
Professional cameras (e.g., single-lens reflex cameras) have a larger aperture and a shallower depth of field, and need to be operated by users with high photographing skills. Images captured by single-lens reflex cameras offer a greater layering effect, whereas consumer cameras are incapable of providing such photographing effect similar to that of professional cameras.
As commonly known, when operating a professional camera, various parameters need to be set, e.g., focusing, lens filter, lens focal length, aperture value and exposure time. Inappropriate settings of the parameters may cause an object captured to be located outside a target depth of field, such that a figure in a photographed image may appear indistinct rather than yielding originally intended distinctness.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to process an indistinct figure in an original image to a distinct figure or to another different indistinct figure.